Firestarter
by Elros
Summary: OK...I'm not too good at these. :D Set after X-Men 2, it involves Pyro but is still kinda in the development stages, please read and review it so I can continue :D


FIRESTARTER  
  
Set after the film, when Pyro returns to the X-Men Mansion... Disclaimers: Obviously I do not own the name Pyro or any other X-Men characters or objects. I'd like to think the ideas are my own, though. :D If any of the specific details are incorrect, forgive me. Read and review please!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Dressed in his tight-fitting red tracksuit, he skipped off the bus. Casually sticking up his middle finger to the shocked passengers of the now leaving bus, he snickered to himself and once again recalled the words of his new master, Magneto.  
  
"Remember, you are a god among insects..."  
  
Thinking back, that had been the turning point in his eventful life. The point where he had realised that these X-Men were not the way forward, not the way to live his life and be able to display his powers as he wished. Why should mutants be forced to live under cover? Why should the superiority of the few mean that they should be threatened and forced to stay hidden? The Powers were something to be embraced and praised, not disgusted, sneered or afraid of. He reflected upon the fun he had with Magneto's gang over the last couple of months: more fun than he had had in years of living in that prison for mutants, the misguidingly named Institute. Gently nodding to himself and playing with his Zippo lighter, as he always did when not fully occupied by something else, he headed toward the mansion which had been his home for so long...  
  
"Perfect record again, Scott!" praised Marie, who, with Bobby, had been watching the elder mutant go through his usual exercise of target practise with the clay disks. They had been watching Scott and Logan training for weeks with a mixture of awe and envy, just waiting for their turn. The remaining mutants had grown closer, especially with the destruction of much of the mansion and the absences of Pyro and Jean for so long. Some who had escaped during the raid could not or would not return to the building, no loner trusting in the safety it offered after it had been so clinically violated. A clear elite had emerged, with Ororo, Scott and Logan, also known as Storm, Cyclops and Wolverine heading the pack and Marie, Bobby and Kurt, or Rogue, Iceman and Nightcrawler, being among the stronger students, yet not being trusted to head missions on their own. It had taken a while but the mansion had been rebuilt to its former glory, and security increased to avoid another breach. Cyclops grinned back at the younger two mutants and called back at them, "Won't be long till you catch up!" "Maybe with you, but never with me," added Wolverine as he stepped onto the lawn, "Come on, you two. Your break is over. Time to begin your training."  
  
The quartet entered the colossal room in wonder. Rogue, Iceman, Nightcrawler and Jubilee, now clad in the X-Men leather uniforms stayed close together in a small pack, at the time for comfort rather than for any thought of tactics. The room was glossy and resembled a cone in shape. The roof, walls and floor was made up of white and metallic panels, behind which were concealed traps and other dangers for them to face. For so long the four young mutants had wanted nothing more than to enter the room where they had seen Cyclops, Storm and Wolverine disappear so many times, to emerge minutes later with cuts and bruises but satisfied smirks. Now that they were actually in there, the truth was very different. Now they just wanted out. They stared with despair at the ominous sight before them, fearing for their safety. "Bobby, do you think we're ready? We haven't been trained for anything like this..." whispered Rogue to her boyfriend. Before he had a chance to answer her, he was cut off by the sound of Professor Xavier and Wolverine over the tannoy. "Welcome to the Training Room, kids. You wanted it...now you got it. If you make it out...tell me how it goes." "Now Wolverine, don't scare them...Yes, students. This is the Training Room. Logan and myself can see you at all times from the panel above the door you entered...yes, here we are. If for any reason any one of you finds themselves in an overly life-threatening situation..." here the Professor turned to grin back at Wolverine standing behind him "We will stop the machines. Since none of you have any injuries or disabled limbs, and all of you have passed Logan's...preliminary training, we will start on level 3. It'll be good for you to start with a little danger. Good luck." The tannoy cut off with a hiss, the lights dimmed to half strength and several of the movable metallic panels began to shift and open.  
  
Commence training... 


End file.
